Kikyo's Last Breath Part 1
by sangochan999
Summary: I myself have personally wanted to see Kikyo die. If you have too, then read my fanfiction and see my version of how I want her to die.


~Story Begins~  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and (believe it or not) Shippou are locked in a battle with Naraku. Inuyasha takes Tetsuiga out and tries to use the Wind Scar on Naraku. Naraku uses Kanna's mirror to block it and send it right back at him. He dodges it. He says, "Ha! Naraku, you have tried this tactic before. I'm not falling for it anymore!" Naraku laughs then says, "Think again, Inuyasha!" "Huh?" says Inuyasha, confused. Then he turns around and sees it coming back at him a second time! "But how can this be?" he wonders aloud. He tries to dodge it, but it hits his leg and shatters the bone in it. Kagome screams, "INUYASHA! NOOOOOO!" He replies, "I'm alright Kagome, it's just a scratch." "A scratch nothing, Inuyasha!" says Kagome. Then Kagome turns to Sango and says, "Sango, distract Naraku. I will shoot him with my arrow." "Alright," says Sango. Sango throws her Hidaikotsu at Naraku. Then Kagome shoots her arrow at him. He dodges both of them. "Pathetic humans, you shall never kill me!" yells Naraku. Then Naraku flees from this place. "Get back here, coward!" yells Inuyasha as he lifts his head up.   
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
Kagome bandages Inuyasha's leg. "Thank you, Kagome," Inuyasha says to her. Kagome smiles and says, "Now why wouldn't I help you?" This makes Inuaysha smile. As Kagome walks off, Inuyasha detects Kikyo's scent and tries to jump up but falls. "What? I don't understand. Why can't I stand?" Inuyasha thinks aloud. Then he remembers the fight. He picks up Tetsiuga and uses it as a crutch. "Kikyo, I'm coming. Don't worry." He turns and heads toward the forest.  
  
~Kagome~   
  
Kagome returns to find Inuyasha has gone. She goes to look for him. She turns and sees his tracks leading to the forest. Then she sees a bunch of little lights. She knows right away where he has gone. "He has gone to Kikyo," she tells herself. She gets her bow and arrows and goes to the forest. "I'm sick of him running to her! It, or she, is going to kill him one of these days! I'm not going to let that happen. I can't! I WON'T!" she thinks.  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha, who is finally at the forest, sees Kikyo and says, "Kikyo, what are you doing here? I thought Naraku killed you." Kikyo replies, "I take it you are not happy to see me. I could care less whether you are or not." Inuyasha is shocked. He says, "Kikyo! If I wasn't happy to see you then I would have scowled at you! I LOVE YOU! I had to see you. I can't live without you. You know that!"  
  
~Kagome~  
  
Kagome, who had stumbled upon them when Inuyasha had first seen Kikyo. She falls to the ground silently and starts crying silently. "Why must he continuously say that? I think she knows this by now." Kagome gets very angry. "I will kill Kikyo! Then I won't have to deal with her anymore!" she thinks to herself. She shoots an arrow at the unsuspecting Kikyo. It hits her right in her icy cold heart. She screams.  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
"KIKYO! NOOOO! Who did this? WHO DID THIS?! COME OUT NOW! SHOW YOURSELF!!! Come out now!I'll make you feel so much pain you will wish YOU were the one that was killed!" he screams.  
  
~Both Kagome and Inuyasha~  
  
Kagome steps out from behind the tree. "So, you care more about Kikyo than you do me huh! In case you didn't know, I had very good reason for killing Kikyo." Kagome retorts. Inuyasha screams, "WHAT REASON COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE?!" Kagome yells back, "HELLO! YOU WERE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED RUNNING TO HER EVERYTIME YOU CATCH HER SCENT!" "SO! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WISH, AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" yells Inuyasha.Then suddenly they hear a noise coming from behind Inuyasha. Kikyo whispers, "Inuyasha, kill this girl! After all, you love me more! You just admitted it!" Inuyasha looks at Kikyo for a long moment then says, "I'm sorry Kikyo, I can't do that. There is no way I can kill Kagome. I'm sorry." Kagome and Kikyo both blink in suprise. Kagome shoots Kikyo once more in the heart. There Kikyo has her final breath. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispers, "if Kikyo had died right when I shot her, would you have killed me?"   
  
Inuyasha looks at her and says, "Dont be stupid! Didn't you hear what I said to Kikyo?! If I was going to kill you I would have done so already!" Kagome smiles then says, "Ok then. Now that that's over, let's get back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. They must be really worried about us by now." Inuyasha agrees with her, and then they head back to camp, leaving Kikyo's dead body behind. But then, Kikyo stirs again! "I'll get you Inuyasha and Kagome! You shall never kill me!" 


End file.
